2018 Roy Kingdom Hurricane Season
The 2018 Roy Kingdom hurricane season is an upcoming event in the annual formation of tropical cyclones in the kingdom. The season will officially begin in June 1, 2018, and will end on November 30, 2018. Despite the official seasonal boundaries, tropical cyclone formation is possible at any time in the year. This season will be the first instance of live recording and tracking of tropical cyclones in the basin. Seasonal forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes will form during a season. The forecasts include weekly and monthly changes in significant factors that help determine the number of tropical storms, hurricanes, major hurricanes, and suoer hurricanes within a particular year. Pre-season Outlook The first forecasts of the year was issued by the Roy Meteorological Agency on May 5, 2018. They predict that the 2018 season will be an above-average season, predicting a total of 19 named storms, 7 hurricanes, 4 major hurricanes, and 0 super hurricanes (commonly referred to as supercanes). On May 6, 2018, the Hypothetical Hurricane Center released their forecast for the season, anticipating a total of 23 named storms, 12 hurricanes, 6 major hurricanes, and 2 supercanes. On the same day, the Lucarius Hurricane Center released their forecast, calling for a total of 16-18 named storms, 8-10 hurricanes, 3-5 major hurricanes, and 1-2 supercanes. Outlook and Advisories 2330 UTC Fri May 18 2018 Special Tropical Weather Outlook Roy Meteorological Agency 2330 UTC Fri May 18 2018 1. A broad area of low pressure southeast of Island A is producing widespread rain and thunderstorms, as well as cloudiness across the Island A Peninsula. This low pressure system can become a tropical depression in the next few days as it moves slightly east. The next Special Tropical Weather Outlook for this system will be up around 12 PM EST tomorrow. * Formation chance through 48 hours...low...30 percent. * Formation chance through 5 days...medium...50 percent. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2019 till:01/01/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:red legend:Category_Red_=_74-96_mph id:C2 value:orange legend:Category_Orange_=_97-120_mph id:C3 value:yellow legend:Category_Yellow_=_121-143_mph id:C4 value:green legend:Category_Green_=_144-159_mph id:C5 value:purple legend:Category_Purple_=_160-179_mph id:C6 value:pink legend:Category_Pink_=_180-200_mph id:C7 value:blue legend:Category_Blue_=_201-234_mph id:C8 value:rgb(0.5,0.5,0.5) legend:Category_Gray_=_≥_234_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December Seasonal Statistics The following table lists all of the storms that formed in the 2018 Roy Kingdom hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, affected areas, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2018 USD (the listed damage figures are in millions). Storm Names The following list of names will be used to name tropical cyclones that forms in the basin. This season will be the first time this list will be used, though it is not known whether or not this list will be used again. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the Roy Meteorological Agency (RMA) in January 2019. Category:Live Seasons